Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes
The Return of Madara Arc spans from chapter 657 to the current. It covers the official revival of Madara Uchiha and his attempt to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan after the defeat of Obito Uchiha. This arc is preceded by the Ten-Tails Revival Arc. Summary Revival of Madara Uchiha As Madara's eyes crumble, having bestowed them to Obito prior to his death, he is suddenly struck from behind by an Amaterasu, courtesy of Sasuke. The legend is unfazed though, and simply absorbed the technique. As his armour falls away, Madara reminds Hashirama about the conversation they had under the Naka Shrine, stating that he believes the unity stated refers to the combination of both Uchiha and Senju, revealing the face of Hashirama on his chest. Stating that the face was due to Kabuto, Madara quickly bypasses Naruto and Sai, so as to grab onto his old enemy and drain him of his senjutsu chakra, turning the face on his chest into Sage Mode. Sasuke then goes on the attack, wishing to kill Madara now that he is really alive, however the older Uchiha manages to grab the younger's blade, planning on taking Sasuke's eyes until he gets his original back. Meanwhile, Obito, Kakashi and Minato learn about Madara's revival. Just as Black Zetsu attempts to take the Rinnegan, the former Hokage and his pupil simultaneously attempt to attack the creature, who quickly attaches itself to Obito before they reach it. Explaining that he is Madara's will, it recalls how it escaped. Though Chōjūrō managed to pin the upper half down, after bisecting Black Zetsu, the lower half was also sentient and escaped to help his master later. Back with Madara, the Uchiha attempts to influence Sasuke into joining his side, but the younger adamantly refuses. Both Sai and Naruto attempt to attack Madara in a pincer attack, but he manages to push both back while escaping Sasuke's blade. As he instantly starts healing, Madara then turns his attention to the incoming tailed beasts. Seeing that they were between the beasts and Madara, the Allied Shinobi Forces quickly get out of the way, with Killer B and Gyūki's help. Tailed Beasts vs. Madara Gaara, together with Shukaku, launch a mass of sand projectiles at Madara. Gaara then manipulates the sand in the Uchiha's blood to temporarily immobilise him as he is ricocheted between Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō and Chōmei, before landing in a sticky field courtesy of Saiken. Gaara and Shukaku then act quickly, attempting to seal the Uchiha before he could recover. Though they manage to do so, Madara still manages to break out using Susanoo, but is quickly knocked back down by Naruto and Kurama. They are then joined by B and Gyūki, and together, the beasts use their tails to rain down a barrage of hits, stripping away the Susanoo to get to the man within. Though the attack costs Madara his right arm, he manages to escape. A White Zetsu then emerges from the ground which carried Madara's Rinnegan. Taking the eye and the clone's right arm he attaches both, claiming that now the real "fun" begins. Though temporarily overjoyed at being alive, and able to "feel the fight", Madara quickly returns his attention to the battle. As the Uchiha prepares a summoning, Kurama shudders as he recalls how Madara had used to summon it, which receives a chastening from Shukaku, who in return gets a warning about the "mere" human. As the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is summoned, the object in question suddenly emerges from Obito. Kakashi attempts to warp it away, but only manages to take an arm. As the tailed beasts wonder at how Madara is capable of summoning the statue, Naruto quickly manages to figure it out himself. Back with Obito, Black Zetsu again attempts to take the Rinnegan from its weakened host, but through pure will power, Obito manages to prevent it. When Zetsu states that the Rinnegan is to return to Madara, Obito claims that he has hidden the right eye and Kakashi will crush the left. However, Black Zetsu mocks his host's ignorance, stating that White Zetsu has already found and returned the right eye, and Obito would be dead if it wasn't attached to him. It goes on to say that the only reason that it still attached to the dying man, is because he knows that Kakashi and Minato would have already killed it otherwise. Madara soon recovers from the damage he received earlier, claiming to White Zetsu that he has gotten careless considering he now possesses Hashirama's recovery power. He then resolves to be more careful, and will instead use the Rinnegan's ability to the fullest. Madara then uses Rinbo: Hengoku, and while at first it doesn't seem to do anything, one by one, each of the beasts are blown back. He then launches chains from the statue, which attach to, and starts pulling the tailed beasts towards it. Madara declares he will extract the Eight and Nine-Tails from their jinchūriki. Naruto tries to exit Tailed Beast Mode, but finds it futile, as Madara has Kurama's chakra trapped with the chains. The clone of White Zetsu informs Madara that it would be best to recapture the beasts in numerical order, starting with Shukaku. Madara, with a readjusted strategy, attempts to capture Shukaku with the chains first, however Gaara manages to stop this transaction with two enormous sand hands. Shukaku, shocked at Gaara's actions, remembers the words of his previous jinchūriki, realising that the time has come where humans and Tailed Beasts can be comrades. Madara quickly equips his Susanoo and hurls one of his swords at Gaara, though Shukaku intercepts it. Madara sends another sword across the battlefield and manages to connect the chains once again, as well as knocking Gaara down. As the beasts are dragged into the statue once more, B severs one of his tentacles, while Kurama asks Gaara for a favour. As Naruto is ejected from Tailed Beast Mode and is sent hurdling towards the ground, Gaara calls out to a shocked Naruto. The Fall of Two Shinobi As Naruto begins to fall to the ground, unconscious due to Kurama's extraction, Gaara uses his sand to cushion his comrade's fall. Meanwhile, Madara reseals all of the tailed beasts, including Gyūki and Kurama, back into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Paths. Tobirama suddenly attacks Madara and the two engage in a brief battle, with Madara gaining the upper hand. Madara pins down Tobirama with his chakra rods, as the two exchange harsh words. As Sasuke travels to the battlefield from atop his hawk, he recalls how Hashirama wanted to give him a technique to stop Madara. Though initially hesitant, Sasuke accepted the offer when Hashirama noted that Sasuke reminded him of Madara's brother Izuna. Madara drives the stakes into Tobirama's head, taking deep pleasure in this as he states that this is penance for Tobirama's killing of Izuna. Sasuke appears over the two shinobi and jumps down towards them, ready to enter the fray. Tobirama tries to attack Madara to get an opening for Sasuke, however Madara foils the plan, suspending Sasuke in the air before he has an attempt to attack. Taking Sasuke's dropped sword, Madara stabs Sasuke through his chest, expressing his disappointment in the young Uchiha's actions. Gaara rushes Naruto to help, while Tobirama curses Madara for stabbing Sasuke, which has left the young Uchiha severely injured. Meanwhile, Guruguru appears on the battlefield and uses a miniature version of Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique to attack the alliance. However, it is barely fended off by Hiruzen, while Shikamaru notes that if Hiruzen falls, the alliance is doomed. While Orochimaru and Taka plan a surprise attack against the Guruguru, Karin senses Sasuke's current predicament and becomes frantic. Gaara arrives to Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, and asks them to heal Naruto. Hinata, realising that Naruto's heartbeats are getting weaker and weaker with her Byakugan, rushes to Naruto's aid but stumbles due to being low on chakra, praying for Neji to help Naruto. However, Sakura is the only one with enough chakra left to heal Naruto, though stated before that neither she, Tsunade or Shizune could perform medical ninjutsu any longer. Meanwhile, a struggling Sasuke refuses to die, promising to honour Itachi's sacrifice by becoming Hokage and changing the ninja world for the better. Madara simply rebuffs his statement and walks away from the dying Uchiha. Due to healing the members of the alliance beforehand, Sakura rapidly begins to run out of chakra, and Karin notices how serious Sasuke's wound is. The two young women note that soon Naruto and Sasuke will die if they do not receive immediate attention. The New Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki As the Nine-Tails' chakra vanishes from around her, Sakura notices that Naruto has lost his pulse and heartbeat. Confused as to why her medical ninjutsu isn't working, Gaara explains that the Nine-Tails has been extracted from Naruto. He then explains Kurama's plan: to bring Naruto to his father, in order to place the Yin-half of Kurama within him, which would allow him to be saved. Realising Naruto may not make it, Sakura cuts open Naruto's side and begins personally pumping his heart, while preforming mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him. Elsewhere, Tobirama notices that he can no longer sense Sasuke's chakra. Additionally, has lost complete movement, being even unable to use the Flying Thunder God Technique. Meanwhile, Karin commences an assault on Guruguru, using her chakra chains to fight the immense wooden structure. Her attack allows Orochimaru the opening to bite Guruguru's neck, producing a curse seal that binds his movements. As their assault ends, and Karin heals by biting herself, she notes that she can no longer sense Sasuke. At this point, Madara summons the once-again-revived Ten-Tails and proceeds to seal it inside of him, becoming the new jinchūriki. He then launches himself in the direction of Obito in order to retrieve his missing Rinnegan. As Sasuke's situation seems hopeless, he is approached by an unknown barefooted individual. As Orochimaru's group presses forward towards Sasuke, both Karin and Tobirama note that they do not recognise either the person or their chakra signature. Believing that this person may intend to harm Sasuke, Karin races towards Sasuke's location. Meanwhile, Guy, Rock Lee, and Tenten begin making their way across the battlefield. However, they see Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto fly overhead towards Kakashi's location, and decide to turn around and head there as well. As Madara flies to the same destination, he spits out the Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago, noting that they were weighing him down. The two weapons land on top of Guy and Lee's heads, while Tenten is shocked at the weapons' reappearance. At the other battlefield, Kakashi and Minato continue to battle Black Zetsu, until the Kazekage's group arrive at the scene. Gaara explains what happened to Minato and urges him to give Naruto the other half of Kurama's chakra. As Minato begins the transference, Black Zetsu suddenly intercepts him and absorbs Yin-Kurama's chakra, becoming its jinchūriki. With no hope left, Madara arrives on the battlefield, chastising Black Zetsu for taking too long. Black Zetsu tells Madara that he has successfully taken half of the Nine-Tails' chakra and Madara tells him to give it to him immediately. Black Zetsu tries, but Obito regains control of himself. Minato, Kakashi and Gaara try to interfere, but are countered by Madara. Minato has his remaining arm cut off. Madara and Obito discuss Obito's identity, and Obito shoves his hand into Madara's chest, manifesting the same shakujō he wielded when he was the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Madara immediately attempts to obtain his left eye from Obito, however he simply phases through his former protege. Locked in their subconscious, Obito attempts to extract the tailed beasts from Madara, however he only manages to extract fragments of Shukaku's and Gyūki's chakra. Returning to reality, Obito orders Kakashi to send Naruto to the other dimension, which Kakashi does so without arguing. As Obito attempts to transport himself, Madara stops him by sending a mysterious orb in his direction. Reclaiming his footing next to Kakashi, Obito tells Madara to beware of the power that two Mangekyō Sharingan have to offer. As Madara launches two more orbs towards the two, Obito transports himself to the other dimension. After convincing Sakura of his changed nature, Obito begins the tailed beast transfer technique on Naruto. In the real world, Guy arrives just in the knick of time to save Kakashi from Madara's attack. The Crimson Beast Emerges Orochimaru and Taka arrive at Sasuke's side, and are surprised to learn that the mysterious man was in fact Kabuto Yakushi, who managed to break out of Izanami after finding his true self. Mentioning that he inherited Itachi's will to protect Sasuke, Kabuto reveals that he has arrived on the battlefield to heal Sasuke's wounds and atone for his sins. Meanwhile, Kakashi thanks Guy for saving him from Madara's attack, and mentions that only senjutsu and taijutsu will be effective against the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. As Minato mentions that his senjutsu is subpar, Guy opens the seventh gate, and attacks Madara with a series of punches. Keeping Madara at bay, Guy finished his assault with the Daytime Tiger, which Madara managed to survive, as he plans on eliminating an exhausted Guy by launching a mysterious orb in his direction. Though Kakashi attempts to save Guy with Minato's special kunai in order to warp away the black orb, Rock Lee arrives just in the knick of time to save his sensei. As the group ponders on how to defeat Madara, Guy reveals that the only way to beat Madara is for him to open the eighth gate, which would result in his death, and evolve into the crimson beast. While Kakashi, Minato, and Lee attempt to dissuade Guy from using the fatal technique, they abandon this fruitless endeavour once they realise Guy's commitment. As Lee begins shedding tears for his master, Guy tells him that it is no time for tears, as the noble shinobi rushes towards Madara once more, sticking his thumb into his chest, and opens the Eighth Gate of Death. As he begins transforming into a crimson beast, Guy reflects on his father Maito Dai: a shinobi only talented in taijutsu like himself and his pupil, and who was once disgraced because of his faults. Remembering how Maito Dai gave up his life after using the Eighth Gate in order to save him and his team-mates from the previous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Guy realises that his time has come to sacrifice himself for the safety of his comrades. As Madara berates Guy's abilities, he immediately attacks Madara with the Evening Elephant. Guy wastes no time in attacking Madara with his new technique. He manages to land a blow of the legendary shinobi, and sends him plummeting into the ground, creating an extremely deep crater. While Guy laments from the pain that is caused from using the first attack, Madara notes that Guy has become extremely powerful, and decides it would be best to avoid being hit from the technique at all costs. As Guy and Madara prepare to clash again after Guy grows accustomed to the pain, Minato, Lee, Kakashi, and Gaara decide to aid Guy by disabling Madara's black orbs. As Lee opens the sixth gate, their plan succeeds, as they are able to warp away the black orbs, and create an opening for Guy to use the five steps of the Evening Elephant. Though beaten severely, Madara notes that he had not had this much fun since his battle with Hashirama, greatly surprising Guy. Meanwhile in the other dimension, Naruto finally opens his eyes. An Unexpected Meeting Waking up surrounded by a watery surface, Naruto questions if he has died. An unknown figure asks him what his definition of "death" is. Naruto asks who this person is, and the figure reveals himself to be none other than Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths himself. Naruto recognises the name as he had previously heard it from Jiraiya and Nagato, and states he is the one who created ninjutsu, Hagoromo corrects him however by saying he did not create ninjutsu, but ninshū, stating his creation was to inspire peace, while ninjutsu was made to create war. Following this revelation, Hagoromo begins telling him about his history, including his mother, brother, and how his two sons fought. Hagoromo reveals to Naruto that he is the reincarnation of his younger son Asura. Naruto, however, is not surprised by this fact, and tells the Sage how he had felt something different in Sasuke during their meeting at Samurai Bridge, and realises that Sasuke is the reincarnation of the Sage's older son Indra. Hagoromo goes on to tell Naruto more about his mother's past and about the previous reincarnations of the sons, Hashirama and Madara. He then summons all the Tailed Beasts chakra sealed inside Naruto and asks him how wants the fight against Madara to end, to which Naruto replies he is stupid and does not know much, but he knows what friends are, and he wants to protect them. It is then revealed that Hagoromo was talking to Sasuke at the same time as Naruto, stating they are the one's who will decide the future, and proceeds to pass on his power to both of them. Chapters Episodes Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::10 Anime Arc number::17 Category:Arcs